blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
World Void Information Control Organization
The , called for short the , or the by their detractors, is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership in the world of BlazBlue. The Controlling Organization's purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. The organization can be compared to the police or the military. Information The World Void Information Controlling Organization was created during the Great Dark War by Yūki Terumi and by Seven of the Ten Sages. Back to that time it was known as the and was consisted of the leaders and representatives from countries all over the world. After the war, the organization moved to the Magic City Ishana and merged with the Magic Association, becoming the . The planet is covered with Magic Element which in high amounts is deadly, so the mankind began to die out because of this. The organization took control over the people and built Hierarchical Cities, which are high-altitude areas. After the Six Heroes disappeared, Ishana was forgotten, and only the Twelve Originators maintained their strength, they decided to keep the grimoires and control who should have access to them. Decades later, the organization has become what it is today, the World Void Information Controlling Organization. The organization is ruled by the Emperor. Information on the supreme ruler's location is kept strictly confidential, even within the Controlling Organization. The Emperor rarely appears in public, and only a few people know what the Emperor looks like. The are located in the 1st Hierarchical City "Ōkoto", and orders are issued from there to other city branches. However, sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the . Although the organization claims they keep the grimoires from being misused, the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Magic Formula. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could, and could not, use Magic Formula. Years later, this dissent would eventually spark the Ikaruga Civil War, when the Ikaruga Federation openly rebelled against the Controlling Organization. After the war, the Controlling Organization imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any sign of rebellion with the death penalty. During the Ikaruga Civil War, the Emperor, Tenjō Amanohokosaka, was slain by Jin Kisaragi. Her rightful successor was her child, Homura Amanohokosaka. However, Hazama and Relius Clover did everything to put Hades: Izanami in the Emperor's place. The real successor the most probably would be killed, but Kagura Mutsuki had Homura under his protection, as per Tenjō's request. Eventually, Homura became the Emperor, as it should be before. Ranks * – supreme ruler. * – second in command. * ** ** ** ** * – commander of the Controlling Organization military divisions. ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Army * are ground forces. They wear blue uniforms with a "Shimmering Blue Flame" color theme. Although during the Teach Me, Miss Litchi! episode, Hazama describes it as "jolting sapphire". The unit is divided into the following groups: ** , also known as the "Martial Infantry", use Magic Formula-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. ** , also known as "Heavy Infantry", use Magic Formula in close-combat. ** , also known by its full name "the World Void Information Controlling Organization Special Infantry", specialize in long-range Magic Formula. * pilots and maintains small Magic Formula aircrafts called and protects ports, although the Controlling Organization only has a few of the aircraft. They sport green uniforms with a "Triumphant Return of the Kingfisher" color theme. * is not skilled in combat, but it specializes in gathering information. They wear black uniforms with a "Corrosive Jet Black" color theme. * : No information. * : No information. Divisions * is not officially the part of the World Void Information Controlling Organization military forces. Technically they are called "Judges", or begrudgingly . They are tasked with punishing those who rebel against the Controlling Organization, be it civilians or actual members. Their judgment is based on strict standards set by the Emperor. Their theme color is "incorruptible pure white". Members of this division wear white uniforms, special robes and masks, making it impossible to distinguish features such as gender or facial expressions at a glance, and they are widely feared as a result. * * * are elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Emperor, normally they go about their assigned duties within their division. As opposed to the Wings of Judgment, they usually do not travel in units, the only exception would be when the Emperor summons them. They are almost regarded as class or title itself. Known members Current members *Homura Amanohokosaka — the current Emperor, *Kagura Mutsuki — colonel, the leader of the Imperial Palace Elite Guards, *Meifang Lapislazuli — colonel, the leader of the Wings of Judgment, *Jin Kisaragi — major of the Fourth Magic Division, and member of the Imperial Guards, *Tsubaki Yayoi — major of the Wings of Judgment, previously the first lieutenant, *Hibiki Kohaku — captain, *Makoto Nanaya — second lieutenant of the Intelligence Department, *Ellen Nelson — warrant officer of the Third Magic Division. Former members *Hades: Izanami — the former Emperor, *Tenjō Amanohokosaka — the former Emperor, overthrown for Izanami, *Relius Clover — former colonel of the Engineering Department, *Hazama Honoka — former captain of the Intelligence Department, previously a colonel, *Noel Vermillion — former second lieutenant of the Fourth Magic Division and former member of the Imperial Guards. Gallery File:Symbolic_Domination_-Cathedral-_(Stage).jpg|Controlling Organization Headquarters NOL Branch - Entrance.png|Entrance NOL Branch - Corridor.png|Corridor NOL Branch - Office.png|Office NOL Ikaruga Branch - Corridor.png|Corridor – Ikaruga Branch NOL Ikaruga Branch - Office.png|Office – Ikaruga Branch Trivia *This organization is called in the English version as the Novus Orbis Librarium, which means in Latin: "New World Library". *The Controlling Organization's creed is: This creed in English localization is: "Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour. We are knights of the blue flame!" References Category:Groups/Organizations Category:World Void Information Controlling Organization